Over Again
by Dreamer gone wild
Summary: The Winx club are back in Magix, Moved in their new apartment what could go wrong? Besides the fact that they had a big falling out and their not sure if they can forgive eachother. meanwhile Darkness is Arising again and Musa finds out more about her past than she probably would.
1. New Beginings

_**New Beginnings [Chapter 1]**_

**MUSA POV**

we all got out of the two cabs taking us all to our new apartment in down-town Magix. since we graduated we all decided it would be fun to move in together in an apartment just us girls. And by we i mean Stella,Bloom,Techna,Layla,Flora and me ofcourse. But we didnt want to move in under the surcomstances we were in now.

Me Stella Bloom and Techna got in to a huge fight before comeing here, we even dragged Layla in to the fight leaving poor Flora puzzled due to the fact that she wasnt there while the fight started or ended. Flora had been down all day because of out horrible argument. I personaly feel its Stellas Fault I mean not to start pointing fingers but if she hadnt opend her flytrap she calls mouth none of this would've happned.

we all walked up the stairs to the apartment not looking nore talking to eachother. We didnt have anny lugage since we allready had evrything moved to the flat all we had were overnight bags. When i came in to the beautyful apartment with hardwood floors and beautyful carpets i walked up the stair and went straight to my room. All the girls followed me going to there rooms aswell, Minus Flora who came out of her room and sat in one fo our fluffy plush pink couches piced out for the flat. I walked in to my rook laying down on my bed glancing around. My room was white and one of the walls were red. my bed was round and the covers looked like piano keys. i was laying on one of my purple plush pillows grabbing my headphones from the nightstand. Next to my nightstand i had instruments and a laptop for composing music and other personal usages.

After Laying down for a while i herd Layla walking down the hallway, well not really herd her walking i saw her go by because my door wasnt compleatly closed. As i walked up to close my door i saw out of the corner of my eye how Layla and flora started talking about something i couldnt really make out. _Ok here´s the deal: im not a snoop but i was soo curious and i couldnt help myself, what if they were talking about me? _

i sat in one of the moving boxes and did my best to listen to what they were saying.

_-Are you Sure you´re ok Flo?_ i heard Layla say in a worried tone -_ yeah i guess i mean its hard when friends argue especally when they´re as close as we are, i mean were closer than riven and his Leva bike!_ Flora laughed and so did Layla they kept talking about things that really had no meaning at all.

_- so what were you arguing about in the first_ place? she asked hoping she didnt wake a bad memory. Layla started looking down and rubbed her hands together.

* * *

**_-_**_**Flashback-**_

_- Atleast I have a full set of parent a mom and dad that love me! stella said meanly to musa that had really struck a nerve in musa _

_- Well my parents loved me and eachother! unlike yours! Musa screamed towards stella for hitting such a nerve in her _

_- oh yeah! well why didnt your dad do something to try to stop her death! and why did he destroy all evidance of music because of her!_ Stella spat at musa. _ Musa shedded a tear from hearing that._

**- **_Either way my parents fufilled there marrige ''__**untill death do us part''**_ _not untill Money do us part! Musa screamed tearing up from memmories of her mother. Stella gasped loudly at the music fairies harsh words _

_- Musa! that was way too far! Bloom suddenly jumped in she stood infront of stella putting her hand towards musas face _

_- Really because last time i cheked you had two sets of parents that love you and wait they are still together!. musa slapped Blooms finger out of her face and shovet her back on stella. _

_Dont ever touch Bloom like that! Stella said poking Musa hard on her upper ches. ''Like this!'' Musa said pushing Stella of her. -''Guys! stop it! comeon act you ages i know it was mean but you are all over reacting cant you just behave yourselves!?'' Layla jummped in the argument sepperating the angry Faries_

_- Ofcourse act your age!? we all know your saying that because your lifes perfect! Bloom spat at layla getting way too close to her for comfort'' My life is far from perfect''_

**- **_says the girl who has parents that are queens and king happy family living the high life of Andros your life is perfect dont deny it! Musa charged at her after manny moments of silance_

_- GIRLS! techna shouted '' stop arguing it doesnt feel right having your best friends argue like this! she said sounding so logical_

_- What do you know about feelings? youre ass emotionless as the robots you create! Layla spat the girls gasped at her words_

_- you know tech? stella said looking really hurt '' you are right its ridicilous arguing like this with your best friends good thing there not my best friends anymore!'' stella screamed and walked out of the room the rest of the girls excluding Techna walked seperate directions trying there best to cool off. in that moment flora came trough the door. '' what happned Tech you look beat?'' flora said. Techna growled at her walking twoards her room _

_**- End of Flashback -**_

_- what was the argument about in the first place? _ floora sked taking a sip of her herb tea she made herself - _Im not in the mood to talk about this anymore. _ Layla said walking up twoards her room i made a mad dash to mine hoping she didnt see me. when i came in to my room i just sat down on the ground and started to cry my heart out.

* * *

**that was... well the first chapter i hope you enjoyed (all my flashbacks are in 3rd person pov if you were wondering) and yeah Remember to Rate the Sh*t out of the story and i promise Buh Bye **


	2. The drama continues

_** The Drama continues [chapter 2] **_

* * *

**MUSAS POV**

I got up from the floor only to realize someone was outside my door. I opened my door in curiosity and there stood Flora, probably getting ready to knock on my door. _'' Muse hay is it a bad time?'' F_lora said looking slightly nervous over how I would react. I guess she was nervous since she heard about the fight_ '' no come in''_ I mumbled under my breath opening my door a little bit wider doing my best to welcome her. we sat down on my bed. We didn´t say anything for a while but Flora finally said what was on her mind. _'' Muse you know that well... since we moved in here we promised to invite the guys over for dinner tonight''_ she said sounding uneasy. She knew that it really wasn´t a good time for visitors but we couldn´t just turn them down. _'' I know and I also know that me and Stella promised to cook for them''_ I said worried. I looked down knowing that i would need to face Stella sooner or later and all I could do was accept it.

Me and Flora walked down the stairs only to see everybody els. At first they stared me down untill I reached the bottom of the stairs, then they just went on minding their own business. I went to the kitchen where i saw stella and bloom making salad. I grabbed the spaghetti and a pot with water in it, then i started cooking and seasoning the spagetti I had just opened the fridge to get some ketchup when i heard stella scream _'' How the hell do you make this fit in the pan!''_ I turned around just to see Stella struggling with the rest of the spaghetti _'' Idiot! have you never made freaking spaghetti before!?'' _I shouted at her in frustration, I mean how could you be so stupid! _'' Im sorry i wasn´t forced to cook for myself my entire life!''_ she hissed at me. I was jutst about to give her a feisty comeback when bloom interfere _ '' Stop it! I know you not on each others good side but no need to act like arch enemies!''_ She said turning around with some salad in her bowl.

* * *

-**Later that evening-**

****I walked out of my room in a pair of bootcut dark wash jeans and a hot pink shirt with an open back. My hair was in two casual ponytails and i wasn´t wearing shoes instead i wore a pair of really cute red, fuzzy socks. When i walked down th stairs greeted by a tense enviroment. Techna was on her laptop siting on the sofa, she was wearing a green jumpsuit and house shoes. Bloom was setting the table . she was wearing a blue-jean skirt, Fishnets (not the sexy type) , a baby pink T-shirt and a pair of uggs. Next to her was Flora helping her set the table Flora was wearing an orange skirt and a light green tank-top, over that she wore a long sweater that ended by her knees. Last but not least was Layla who was wearing Darkwash skinny jeans and an oversized beige sweater.

Bloom had just finished setting the table when I heard a ring on the door, the guys were here but where was Stella? I didn't have enough time to finish that thought because down came the Princess of Solaria wearing skin-tight light blue jeans and a orange croptop, she was also wearing a pair of red flats. I could tell she had spent all of her time on hair and makeup.

The guys came in wondering where stella was, I just mumbled something about a stupid grand appearance. The guys could clearly feel the tension in the room wich made them uncomfortable and tense. Be for me and stella could go any further Flora gestured towards everybody that diner was served.

We all sat down, I sat next to riven and flora, Across from Stella and diagonal towards Bloom. _'' the spaghetti seems sort of rubbery I mean no offence by it but hows yours?'' Sky said he genuinely didn't want to create a problem and he made all of us aware of it '' yeah I agree with sky Stella how was your spaghetti?''_ I asked her clearly throwing her under the bus the tension in the room increased making Flora and Bloom look at me and stella in frustration. _'' Mine was nice it's not like i never made spaghetti before''_ Stella said looking ice-cold at me. The tension in the room was very high making Riven tense up next to me. everybody seemed sort of uneasy and jumpy from the incident. _'' How about the salad?''_ Helia tried saving the situation but unfortunately he only made it worse. _'' we had some washing problems but I got it out of the way''_ Bloom said looking at Techna like she was causing her of something. It was like everybody was having a mental fight with each other. _''_ Im sorry there's no desert we had some difficulties with it'' Layla said looking at stella again. It was like we were all attacking each other from different directions not knowing who was next. The tension was almost unbearable and a slightest Rong move would let all hell break loose. _'' I can't do this''_ flora said getting out of her chair and leaving the room.

**Floras POV**

I walked out of the room it was like a lift of my shoulders when i came out all the tension gone. I went outside of the apartment complex and sat on the stairs there talking to a small flower. _'' I don't know anymore if they can't even behave and at least pretend they are doing fine how are they even going to manage living in the same house'' _ _ '' I don't know either Flo''_ A familiar voice from behind me said it was Techna. She sat down next to me staring on to the street. _'' Will they ever stop figting''_ I said to her still looking straight out in to nowhere. _'' Lets go inside and finout''_ She said pulling me inside ( Mistake)

_'' You sicken me Stella like seriously how dare you even say that about me''_ I saw Musa scream while she charged at a ready to fight Stella. _'' The truth hurts darling and you my dear are a ain in the-''_ Stella didn't manage to finish her cetane before Musa pushed her hard. Stella responded by grabbing Musas shirt and pushing her away. Musa then grabbed a handful of Stellas long blond hair and stella grabbed Musas ponytails. They tugged at each others hair untill the guys tried separating them. _'' You stupid spoiled -''_ Musa couldn't finish before Riven put his hand on her mouth and dragged her out of the room. _'' you say the word spoiled like it's a bad thing''_ she said to Musa while Brandon carried her out of the room. I ran down towards Layla who was just staining trying to process what just happened _'' They just snapped they both just lost it!''_ She said still overwhelmed with what just happened

* * *

**Hope you enjoyd the chapter im sorry for spelling/grammar errors im sick as hell and real dizzy. remember to reviw the sh*t out of my story ****_BTW i dont dislike_** stella. see you in thex chapter of whatevah I make buh bye


	3. Nightmares part 1

_**This**_** story took me 3 Days to make and then my computer crashed and deleted everything so im sorry if this chapter sucks :(**

**disclaimer: I don't own winx club or enough Italian money to buy it**

* * *

**Musas** **Pov**

-_ What the f*ck Muse!_

Riven said pasting around the room. I was sitting on my bed after Riven had drug me to may room ( you know about the incident with stella) it felt like I was a dog that being scolded for biting another dog ( wich was happening I guess) - _I'm sorry Riv I just couldn't take the tension anymore yet I don't really regret anything._

I said still looking down He stopped dead in his tracks. I knew I had annoyed him with not regretting anything. But I secretly knew he thought it was sort of hot that I actually fought someone. Especially Stella one of my best friends.

-_ Dont apologize to me apologize to Stella. I know im not a Stella person but you can't go after someones neck when things get tense!. _He said taking a seat next to me.

-_ Going after someones neck when things get tense huh. well who does that sound like to you?_ I told him realizing I was acting just like him. He gave me a grin and stood up again. Our eyes met this time and he left the room. I felt tears creeping up on my. I shouldnt be sad I was feeling guilty yet I didn't regret anything. I was doing exactly what Riven usually does: Jumping when it gets tough I really hated when he did that. Yet I was doing that now and it felt like I should be allowed to do that. I put my head in my hands and cried silently my tears quickly turned in to anger wich turned in to rage. Rage on Stella

* * *

**Rivens POV**

I walked down the stairs only to see the guys with Bloom,Techna,Flora and Layla. I sat down next to Helia and Bloom waiting for someone to speak or at least say something. Nobody did so I said what was on my mind.

-_ Why are they here. _I said pointing at the girls who were sitting next to each other. The girls gasped and gave me dirty looks. Techna crossed her arms ( it was funny to see a bunch of fairies angry) I swear that they´re boyfriends were the only thing stopping them from attacking me.

- _They have had a tough time with Musa and Stella but they have forgiven them so we are assuming their neutral to the situation._ Helia said saving us from a nother fight.

- _So how do we make them friends again? _Flora said concerned. Techna grabbed her phone and searched for something. ( how can you make people hate each other less with a computer) she brought up some text and red it out loud to us we didn't get it so she ended up explaining what it ment to us. We still didn't get her techno talk ( well Timmy got it) so she broke it down to us in real words.

- _Triggering a memory sensor causing the body to confess in other words means: forcing their body's to confess by manipulating their brains and emotions and if you didn't get that were just going to bring back bad memories._

Techna said like we were three years old.

-_ How do we bring back memories to them about each other?._

Brandon asked scratching the back of his head. - _Intimidate them make them uncomfortable untill they talk. It can be things they usually like for you to do but since they are arguing any small thing you do can make them uncomfortable._

Techna said demonstrating on Layla. Techna was leaning on Layla wich she normally was okay with but since it was sort of tense in the room she looked sort of uncomfortable

- _Well let's get the girls__. _ I said looking at Brandon who nodded back at me.

I walked up the stairs and in to Musas room only to see her standing over what looked like some sort of broken vase on the floor. When I looked around her room I noticed that there were broken pencils on the floor and her pillows were broken aswell ( I mean its okay to be mad but she could really trash a place) A chair was turned over laying on the floor. Then I noticed it: she got mad and broke everything that wasnt valuable to her. ( What I do when im really pissed off)

-_ Muse? you in there?._

I asked her smirking to myself, she turned around giving me a dirty look (if only looks could kill I would be beyond dead)

- _What is it time for me to face the audience. _she said sarcastically.

I nodded nd she followed me down the stairs

Musa sat down next to me sort of leaning on me. Stella sat across from her leaning on Brandon. I looked towards Bloom and the awkward confession time was officially starting.

- _Stella tell us what happened in Musas room why were you arguing?. _Bloom asked her friend sounding like a shrink.

Stella sat silent leaning on Brandon. Techna gave him a look and he started stroking her hair and twiddling it. I noticed Stella's face become more uncomfortable and she adjusted her position trying to get Brandon to stop without being rude ( wich she was totally failing at)

-_ Stella you're not getting out of this untill you say something. _Bloom said indicating that ''this'' was Brandon stroking her hair.

- _We argued Okay! let Musa tell you it's about her anyways! _Stella shouted.

Stella had just told us that the argument started with Musa telling her something ( well she didn't say those words but it was enough to point towards that) with our new information we all looked at Musa - _Musa what did you tell Stella that made her react in a negative way?. _Techna asked or more likely demanded an answer from Musa.

She didn't say a word and I knew that I had to annoy her I started stroking the middle of her back and she edmideatley moved around trying to wiggle away from me.

-_ It will all be over if you just explain what happened. _Techna said to her.

- _I was having a nightmare about my mom and Stella mocked me about it! _She said and I instantly removed my hand from her back giving her some personal space again

-_ I didn't mock you I said some innocent words about your mother and you totally freaked and got offensive towards my parents! _Stella said almost jumping out of her seat.

Brandon grabbed her arm and pulled her back if he didn't she would probably attack Musa. Musa had also went in to fight mode. We were holding them back getting ready to separate them from each other when Techna gave me and Brandon a look saying '' Let it take its course'' so we just kept holding them back but didn't move them away from each other. The other way around we let them closer to each other. Technas plan must have worked because for a second they locked eyes and became silent. At that moment both stella and Musa sat down surrendering to each other almost crying.

- _you just have to thing about what you say sometimes Stell. I know you don't mean anything but it's just hard sometimes. you judge and your mouth never takes a nap. _Musa said sounding very sad.

- _I'm sorry Muse its hard for me to especially whats happening between my parents. it sort of triggers a nerve in me I can't help it. _She said looking down.

(Techna was a f*cking geinous ) They both looked down for a while. I stroked Musas back again this time she didn't tense up wich ment that her and stella were cool. They both lifted theyre heads and their eyes met again.

- _It triggers a nerve in both probably all of us when something traumatic happens to us or our parents the best thing is actually to be able to move on with it wich we didn't do I'm sorry Stell. Musa said standing up to give her a hug. They both hugged and in that moment I swore to always let Techna fix all of my relationship problems._

* * *

**In an ancient Realm ****_No POV_**

The big shadow sat in his throne calling on his female companion who was flying around like a bird. with the snap of his thumb the flying creature came down and transformed back human.

-_ Yes my master?_ The female said bowing her head down to the shadow creature sitting in the chair.

-_ Any news on the Locket have you located it? _The creature said giving the women a sign to stand up again.

-_ No news on wear its being kept I only have an idea on who is the owner of the locket._ The woman said and stood up backing away from the big throne.

- _Well if you can't find the locket locate the girl! and make sure she is within the same area of the locket then bring her to me! _the shadow creature said slamming his fist down on the throne

The Woman changed inn to some sort of flying creature and flew away to gather more information. The shadow creature talked to himself: I need the locket and the girl two birds in one stone. I need her dead or alive. I must say tho her name is rather alluring. I might be able to have some fun with this oh poor girl.

* * *

**Musa POV**

I had just finished washing my face after tonight incident. I barely remember anything all I remember is that me and Stella are somehow very much alike. then interrupting me from my thoughts I heard Techna screaming towards us. I ran in to her room in panic she was in panic aswell but not for the same reason (I mean I thought she was dead)

- _Dark magic is active again! this is not good_. Techna screamed out

and when we arrived to the scene. We ran in only to see Technas computer screen flash red and the magic stabilizer (what ever that was) seemed out of balance. This couldn't be good. In came Stella stumbling with a mud mask on her face. Behind her were a seemingly worried Bloom and Layla.

- _what Dark magic whats going on?_ Stella asked while stumbling in

. - _Dark magic is active again something wrong out of balance. _Techna said downloading the data to her phone.

-_ We need to see Faragonda about this!_ Bloom said sounding really worried. - _Just what I was thinking. _Said flora while she met Blooms serious gaze.

- _Tha means we get up early tomorrow. on that note I'm going to bed hasta la vista!._I said walking towards my room.

I woke up that morning with my heart pounding and panting hard. I was all sweaty I had that strange nightmare from several days ago. I'm beginning to fear sleep. I wabbled out of bed and let my hair down. I wore my bangs right on my eyebrows and I let the rest of my long hair loose. I put on a pair of tight jeans that were ripped on the thigh area and on my back pockets. I wore a tight yellow long sleeved shirt that had buttons on the front I decided to leave the buttons unbuttoned ( a little cleavage never killed anyone?) on that note I went downstairs to see the other girls looking outside at the clouds drifting in. It wasnt like nice summer clouds it was clouds covering the sky not letting sun shine through. I managed to peel them from the window and we headed towards Alfea We got to the big school and younger students were staring at us like we had no business being there. ( I'm like b*tch we are the winx club) We knocked on faragondas door hoping she was there. Right as it was she opend the door and bloom shuk her hand. Techna came infront of bloom and Faragonda gestured towards us to sit down.

-_ So girls what brings you here?. She said looking concerned. _

- _Well I have noticed the dark magic level being more active. This means somewhere dark magic is arising whether its a lot or alitle we don't know just be on you guard. _Techna said showing Faragonda the data she gathered.

After going back and forth on what to do we finally said we should leave it but to be on our guard.

We decided to go to fountain next and surprize the boys. It was the weekend so why not? Me and the girls walked on the forest path towards redfountain. I decided to make a conversation

-_ So what do you think the guys are doing now? _I asked with a smirk on my face.

- _I think Sky is in the swimming pool showing off his new speedo. _Stella said laughing.

Bloom blushed bright read while the rest of us laughed our asses off. Just from thinking how Sky would look in a tight speedo (lets not discuss that)

-_ Well I think Brandon is getting a full body soak in the spa. _Bloom said questioning his manhood.

-_ Okay well Timmy is probably baybying his computers and naming every single one of them. _Layla said.

It was hard not to laugh because we all knew she probably was right. Techna on the other side was sort of insulted since she also names her computers.

- _Then I think Nabu is polishing his staff in holy oils, praying to the gods for more magic power. _Techna said ( very un logical)

-_ I think that Riven is right with him polishing his precious leva bike trying to come up with a middle name for it. _Flora said teasing me.

Flora and Layla high-fived while the other girls laughed. I sort of thought it was funny and joined them within a few seconds.

- _Helia is probably jumping around on a meadow with his hair loose embracing the sunshine. _I said demonstrating wich made flora frown up but made the others jump along with me.

We didn't have enough time to go back and forth about Helia´s jumping scene untill we got to redfountain. We all split up going to whear we acctually thought our guys were. I on the other handhad found out that Riven was being punished being to serious while batteling Sky ( oh surprize surprize!) so he was forced to stay on school grounds.

I walked the hall sort of creeped out about the fact that I knew exactly wear his room was. I knocked on his door expecting s nice Riven happy to see me (or at least surprized to see me) that not what I got

_- You have a room key why do you always knock idi-. _He didn't have enough time to finish his sentence (and that's good for him) untill he saw that it was me not his roommate Helia standing by the door.

_- I don't remember you giving me a key to your room but if you did id gladly take it!_ I said to him playfully.

He gestured towards me to come in and so I did. We sat on the couch for a while just talking about irrelevant stuff (Yes irrelevant!) I ofcourse got bored quickly I wanted to do something!.

_- So what should we do? _I asked him playfully.

- _Eachother_. He said giving me a smirk. I raised one of my eyebrows at him giving him an '' are you serious?'

- _Seriously Riv?_ I said while raising both eyebrows at him with a smile on my face.

* * *

**That was part 1 im righting part 2 as you read this ( sorry about the ugly layout and bad grammar) im just really pissed PS this took two-days to make without my computer crashing**


	4. Nightmare part 2

**disclaimer: I have a McDonald's lunch card is that enough to buy winx club?**

* * *

_- Seriously Riv?. _I said raising both eyebrows at him smiling.

-_ Fine be like that! let's have a ride on my leva bike then?_ He said crossing his arms.

- _you_ are_ not allowed to leave school grounds don't you remember. _I said sounding smart (I had to remind him being the nice girlfriend I was)

-_ Your point is?_. He said totally ignoring the fact that he was being punished.

I ken I was loosing this one so I followed him outside where he had parked his holy Leva bike. The sun had finally came out (first time all day and it was getting sort of depressing. H e tossed me a helmet and we were off. The breeze was so nice. we flew in the forest and over the trees. Untill he landed on a cliff side over a waterfall. I took my helmet off. It was so beautiful.

- _you seem tired havent you been able to sleep? _he said he was actually joking but it was not joke to me.

- _Well I have not been able to sleep so good to say the truth._ I told him.

we started walking down the cliff side towards a forest. The forest was so green and peaceful we walked for a few minutes it was very silent.

-_ well are you going to tell me why you can't sleep or is it a girls only thing? _He said and stopped both himself and me from walking any further untill I answered the question

- _I'm just having this wierd nightmare, it comes back every night and I don't like sleep anymore its like a fear of the nightmare coming back. _I felt shivers come down my back just remembering the horrid nightmare that had haunted my dreams.

- _Is it the same nightmare you told me about just a few days ago? _He asked me in a worried tone.

- _yeah it's that one..._ I said I knew what was coming next and I had no answer to it

-_ Have you not told the girls about it they might help you. Riven said as he started walking again._

_- Thats the thing I have not told hem about it so much has been going on. It might be a distraction to the magic levels. _I said to him in a sad voice. I felt so small like I had no control over my thoughts at night.

_- Or maybe its connected to the magic levels find out whats happening with your head and you might find out whats happening with the dark side and all of that shiz. _He said stopping once again

he gave me a hug and we started walking back to the Leva bike. Just as it was the clouds started rolling in and the rain poured down. We ran to his bike and he drove me back to the apartment.

* * *

**Floras POV**

I was sitting on the couch with the rest of the girls when I saw a apsaloutly soaked Musa come through the door.

- _caught in the rain I see?_ Bloom said looking at Musa

- _Not amusing. _Musa said under her breath.

She went in her room and after probably ten minutes she was wearing dry clothes and her hair was in two ponytails like she usually had it before bed

- _I need to talk to you guys its pretty serious. _Musa said taking a seat next to me

_- Whats going on sweaty Riven break your heart again? _I asked her ( I was overly concerned as the girls call it)

- _no it's not that. I'm having his recouring nightmare and it's creeping the f*ck out of me. It's so bad im seriously scared of going back to sleep. And it's not even that scary._ Musa said looking down.

- _Whats it about maybe it has some sort of connection with the uneven magic. _Techna said

Musa took a deep Breath and started telling us about her nightmare

- _I start seeing dark shadows and out of the shadow my mother steps out. She is casting spells calling these shadows towards her. Then I see ancient righting the same inside my little locket. the righting gets more bold its just horrible to see. My mother starters chanting again and the darkness sort of surrounds her. Then I see this shadow giving her his hand. She takes his hand and darkness surrounds them. Untill the locket around her neck starts glowing red. The shadow creature sort of rides inside of the locket and then... she grabs her chest... and... falls to the ground. Just like when she died. The shadow creature comes out of her body and I see a spirit come out of her body. The shadow captures he spirit inside of the locket but the locket disappears and my mother's body does aswell. All that is left is the bold text written inside of the locket and my mothers lifeless body. And the locket is the same as the one I wear everyday. _Musa said puling the locket out of her shirt opening it. She revealed that there indeed were some bold words printed on it but it was in an ancient language nobody could read it.

Tears streamed down her face. It must be Very traumatic for her.

-_ we should really go back to Alfea tomorrow morning! _Layla said worried

-_ If I'm able to sleep tonight _Musa said sounding sad.

That morning I woke up knowing that I was going to find out something that I probably didn´t want to know. It was only me and Musa going to Alfea just incase something happened with the dark activity. I wore my hair in a braid and i wore a pink ruffled shirt with a pair of white shorts and green flip-flops. (it was a very warm day). I walked down the stairs ony to see Musa standing by the door with jean shorts and an Orange shirt that was open in the back. She was also wearing green flip flops. We walked out of the apartment very nervous. I haf called Faragonda the night before so she knew what was going on. We were silent the entire bus ride to Alfea. We slowly walked in to MRS Faragondas office scared of what she had to say. We sat down and it didn't take long untill MRS Faragonda spilled the news.

- _So Musa May I see the locket that has been in your dreams?. _Faragonda asked Musa (yes we told her about the dreams aswell) Musa gave her the locket and Faragondas eyes widened.

-_ How have you managed to find this?_ She said Amazed over the find.

- _It was my mothers before she died. _Musa said in a sad tone.

- _Well this locket is used to unlock a horrid Realm. It has control over very evil beings and is precious to them. This locket can also trap people ans spirits inside. Lockets like these are passed down to the next generation. But the owner must dedicate their life to it and its realm also the leader or royalty of the realm. It's like a deal: as long as you are committed to the locket and the evil forced behind int you will live a happy life if not well... nobody has ever lived to tell the story. Faragonda said and layed the locket on the table. _

_- So what does my dream mean exactly? _Musa said not really considering the fact that her mom probably lead darkness.

_- well the shadow is the keeper of the locket. And your mother well she must have betrayed the contract somehow._ Faragonda looked down at the locket and slowly opened it.

- _What do the words mean? _Musa asked sort of terrified.

- _It's the location f the Realm the royalty or the person that your mother made the bet with needs this locket to open up the realm and free the darkness inside it Musa you must keep it with you and do not let it fall in to the wrong hands!_ Faragonda said in a serious tone.

Musa broke down in tears absolutely traumatized over what she had just heard.

* * *

**In an ancient Realm (no pov)**

The flying creature landed by the throne retrieving its human form.

- _The girl knows about the powers that the locket holds! we must gather the girl and locket or else we will be in danger. The panting female shadow said_

_- Then get her alone and don't hesitate!. _The shadow creature yelled back as the flying creature flew away

* * *

**Its like 1 in the morning when I'm finishing this (all students are off for a week here in Sweden) so I m totally beat sorry if this sucked :c il see you in the next story of whatevah I make buh bye**


End file.
